A Fallen Heaven now Hell Bound
by Kumajiro-love
Summary: A worlds traveling girl can be shy but makes friends easily. A weapon that has no meister. one of her best friends being Lord Death himself. will she choose the mortal or the young god?
1. Chapter 1, the start of it all

Chapter 1

Tap, tap, tap, tap tap tap taptaptaptap, a walk broke into a run, hard soles on a fine cobble stone alley way. The laughing moon light dimmed by the many passing clouds caught a glimpse of long perfectly silver hair. Running with her hands strait behind her, something glinted in the little light there was, a shine of some kind of metal on each arm. Taptaptap tap tap, tap. The laughing moon burst out of the grey clouds, hard to see against the nearly black sky of the Nevada desert. A 12 year old girl posed perfectly in one of the many alley ways of Death City, standing with her legs crossed and hands in fists at her side. On both fore arms just before her wrist started a slick pure silver sword blade, ending just before her elbow but the point went on. She got the idea from the famous Death Scythe Justin Law. She took his idea of weapons as meisters, into her own more sleek and stylish design. Dressed in a dark blue tux tailed coat with white bell bottom pants. Her long silver hair reaching her waist lie un styled and plain, but still with a glow of silver, her grey sparkling eyes hardly visible in the bleeding moons light. A very skilled meister. She knew Lord Death himself, and he knew her. He was like the father she didn't hate. She was on a mission to find her 96th kishin soul, "Ugh…. Where did he go….."

Fallen Heaven Evans, adopted by the Evans family after Lord Death saved her as an infant. He found her about to be killed by a witch, when he finally beaten the witch he found the infant with a piece of wood that had "my fallen heaven" into it. Attached was an extremely detailed black dragon keychain, no bigger than a baseball, curdled up as if it was sleeping. The small dragon was held so tightly be the child, if you tried to take it by force she would bleed from holding it so tight. So the kind Shinigami took of his mask to ask her for it. She is the only one who know what his face looks like, and that is her very first memory. He had experts tell him the piece of wood was cursed, but she could keep the keychain. It had traces of magic, but only positive ones.

After the Evans family adopted her, there youngest son and there newly adopted daughter instantly became friends. That's probably because there both looked at as mutant freaks in their home. Two misfit demon weapons stranded in a house of older judgmental sticks in the mud. They stood up for each other. But one day Fallen couldn't take it anymore.[Soul and Fallen: Age 6] "Soul, I hate this place. And I know you do to! There's a place for people like us. It's pretty far away but I can get us there! It's called Death City, I heard some of the older kids talking about it. I listened in because it sounds so familiar… but I have a way to get us there…." "Fallen! That's unthinkable! We could die on our way there!" "NEVER! I mean it's possible, but he wouldn't let us get hurt!" "Who is-?" Mrs. Evans stepped into the room interrupting them. "You children are so noisy! Now be quite or I'll send you to your rooms!" and stomped out. Fallen gave Soul a look and walked out of the elegant room filled with rules.

After the conversation between them, the two seemed awkward towered each other. Hardly even exchanging a word. After about 4 days of this Soul woke up to find Fallen gone. The parents called in and reported their daughter was missing. It seems she ran away because all that was missing was her black dragon key chain and a change of clothes. Soul started to tear up, but he hid it behind a face that says good riddance. Their mom and dad seemed to be acting there concern, but no one pointed it out.

The darkest night she can remember. A new moon. But at least the stars showed even brighter this way. Wind messing up the silver strands. But she didn't care, it was like magic. In fact as far as she knew, it was. Riding through the night on a jet black, full sized dragon. "Too Death City Hell Bound!" she screamed through the wind pressure as the dragon sped up. Soon surrounded by nothing but sky and sand, the two flew on threw the night. Only 2 hours before sunrise Fallen Heaven and Hell Bound landed on the outskirts of Death City. Suddenly the great jet black dragon started to curl up into a sleeping position, as he did this he shrank into a small detailed black dragon key chain.

Just outside of Death City the young girl started towards the biggest building, symmetrically placed at the very top of Death City looking over everything. A sudden memory of a room with clouds moving on the walls and on the ground struck her with shock. A desert ground with simple wooden crosses in many styles surrounded a stone platform with a tall single floor mirror after you entered through a hall way of red and black guillotines. A stranger's face also appeared in her mind, a kind face. Asking for something…. She couldn't remember, so she ignored this feeling of annoyance and continued walking into the city.

After 2 hours getting distracted by every little thing she hasn't seen before, she finally made it to the DWMA. She was sent to the office of someone they called "Lord Death". She looks around at an empty room, but she's been here before, and she _knows _it. The red and black guillotines struck her memory instantly. She got up to the stone platform to the single mirror. She examined it. Looking at the same old design she remembered. "Hey there!" a friendly odd sounding man's voice said. Jumping back form the mirror looking behind her and seeing no one she slowly turned around to see, instead of her own reflection, a zigzaggedy figure all in black with an odd mask that resembled a skull, only perfectly round with perfectly round eyes and nose and instead of teeth 3 long spikes. "Hello there!" the figure said without moving. Terrified on first, then collecting herself to give a reply, "H-hi." starting to straighten up a bit. "I am Lord Death. And you must be Fallen Heaven." "Y-yes sir." "Oh how I've missed you…" "Wait wha-?" he interrupted her, "now let's get you enrolled and a place to say. I'll let your family know you're safe." "NO! I mean that's not necessary. They don't care. But I would like to send a letter to my older brother." (Only by a few months)

She ended up in one of the really nice apartments for the school only the richer kids could afford (it was pretty empty) but it was nice and she liked it there. She started school almost the next week, it was confusing but she was top in her class before long. She quickly became friends with a Sara Stine Summers. Long red hair and she always had in a spiked head band. She wore red and black a lot but she is a lot of fun. Two weapons so they couldn't partner up. But even if she was a meister, she had her own style of fighting so she wouldn't be partnering up with anyone (Justin wasn't a Death Scythe yet but he was still a legend around the school)

Dear Soul,

I want you to ditch our family and come live with me. You hate it there and I know it. Plus I really miss you. I have my own giant apartment and everything. Plus it's AMAZING here! Everything's so unreal! I even made a few friends already. I think you would like it here.

-Fallen Heaven-

Not long after she caught her first kishin soul, word spread of Fallen's style of fighting, and how fast she got her first soul. [Age 10] she was unstoppable. Before she turned 11, she set a record for how many souls anyone's caught before their first year ended (43). [Age 12] "Ugh…. Where did he go….."The trail went cold so she set towards her large apartment. Exhausted, she breathed onto a window on the way so it would fog up, she sighed, and using her finger scribbled, 42-42-564 "whenever you want to knock on deaths door." Suddenly the glass turned to a lit up screen with Lord Death on it. "Hey Fallen! How's it going?" in the goofy voice he uses. "Sorry Lord Death, put I'm calling it a night." "Well that's too bad. Try harder next time okayyy?" "Yes sir." And the screen turned into glass once more.

She went back to the nice apartment and collapsed on her bed. Exhausted she found her dragon key chain and gave it a kiss, than she said in a loud clear voice, "size 1!" And the little keychain transformed as if it was waking up into a real dragon the size of a football. "Hell Bound, I'm sick of this life. I know I'm so close to reaching my goal but…" the dragon understood her tired boredom.

Dear Soul….… -Fallen Heaven-

[Age 13] "I've read this a thousand times. And I've decided I want to go live with my little sister. Please let me go to were the return address says." "This place called 'Death City' sounds like it's for delinquents. But, if you're living somewhere else then I can turn your room into another office space…. Very well, I shall contact this 'DWMA', so you can be with you own freakish kind." said the strict mother. In only a couple of weeks, Soul Eater Evans would be in Death City.

[Age 13] kishin soul count: 98, Fallen Heaven was in a rut for a year, only collecting 3 souls. She couldn't take it anymore. She left a note in her apartment, took everything and left in the middle of the night with all of her belongings. She kissed the dragon once outside of Death City. The small keychain turned into a full sized dragon. "Hell Bound, you said you would take me to a happier place once I turned 13. So take me there. You even said it was a whole different world." The dragon nodded and said using his mind not his voice, I did promise you so I will. And yes, you will be entering a complete new world, only humans riding on my back can get there. But I can't come back for a little while, it takes magic so I have to wait for my energy to restore itself. "Fine. I want to leave for a while anyways." And they flew off into an unknown area to every single person except the dragon.

"I need to see the head master!" "Oh? you mean Lord Death? Sure, go ahead and let yourself in." the startled secretary said. Soul ran into the great doors leading to the red and black guillotines, he slowed down to take in what he was seeing. when he got to the platform made of stone, instead of the Shinigami's reflection he saw Lord Death himself standing at least 8 feet tall from pointy foot thing to his crazy hat point in his gravity defying zigzaggedy way. "Yo! What's up?" "I heard about a Fallen Heaven who went here, WHERE IS SHE?" said Soul still panting from running all the way through the school. "It's funny you should mention her, she went missing a little while ago. It seems she ran away. We have no idea where she is. Why do you ask?" Soul looked like he had just been told they found her dead. "Sh-shes my sister…" grief stricken he dropped to his knees saying this. "Well…. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but she did leave a note…" "Please, let me see it." Suddenly a shaky hope came to his voice. Suddenly an oversized hand with a white glove impossibly came from the Shinigami, he unfolded the silly looking fingers to revel a note.

Dear person who finds this,

Please get this to Lord Death before you read on. Sir, I am very grateful for your kindness and I hope that me growing up means can see you as my senpai. Don't bother looking for me, because where I am no one can possibly find me. Tell Sara Stine Summers that I am fine, and if a Soul Eater Evans comes looking for me, tell him I died in an accident, and my ashes were sent else were. Farwell Senpai.

–Fallen Heaven-

"She… wanted to make me think….. That she was…... Dead?" he swallowed before he said the word "dead". "It would seem that way. And we can't detect her soul wavelength within the country." Soul felt like dying, when they lived together they were very close. "Okay, thanks anyways." He took the note and left the room in a daze.

After reading the letter he went to see Sara, he's herd of her before and because she was in her letter he figured she must've been close to Fallen. He came up to her during passing time with a pained look on his face clutching the letter tight in a fist. "Are you Sara Summers?" he said almost forcing the words out. "Uh yes, who are you?" he turned away from her but holding his arm out with a piece of folded paper sitting in his palm. "Read it, but I want it back." He said coldly. She took the crumbled up piece of paper out of his hand and read it. "She's okay, good. But do they know where she is!" "No one knows where she is..." the two looked away from each other in concern. It was a little awkward so Soul introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Soul." "Oh, so you're the Soul Fallen's always talked about!" after that they became friends.

"So Hell Bound, where are you taking me?" I'm taking you to a place that you thought could only be a fairy tale. "That's not very specific." You'll hate it at first. "That doesn't count as a detail." And suddenly a great big pink clock tower came into view as they burst out of the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2, meeting the Host club

Chapter 2

The dragon dogged it and headed towards a forest just within sight. He said he had a home here. "Here!" they landed at the mouth of a cave close to the edge of the forest but far enough that passing people couldn't see it. Inside you eventually came to two big doors made of marble, sparkling within the natural beauty of the cave itself. Hell Bound opened his large fanged mouth and breathed a black flame with a tint of dark blue. The large magnificent doors started to open by themselves at the tamed fire. Inside was an escalator at least as long as 40 feet and the steps were big enough for the dragon, pushed to the side, connected but divided, a normal but still as decretive, human escalator waited. Both turned off the dragon let out a fire breath of green and both escalators turned on. Down they went, each on their own escalator. Another set of even more impossibly elegant marble doors stood in their path. Again a breath of black flames opened them, but inside was the most magnificent thing Fallen had ever seen.

A completely underground mansion, large enough for a dragon to go in each room (obviously). Everything was made up of white marble and black silk. Black and white colliding, but not making anything gray. Fallen's favorite thing. Hell Bound showed fallen where everything is, the small bathroom, the small kitchen, and the tiny bed room, well to the dragon, to Fallen they were the biggest "small" anything ever! The bathroom was as big as a baseball field, and so was the kitchen, but the bed room, was the size of a tennis court. But the ceiling stretched so high you couldn't see it. Hell Bound said magic is what made it look like that, you could even see stars. And the bed hung from the ceiling, it had curtains and was huge. The dresser mirror stretched all the way up as well while the dresser part of it sported the whole thing impossibly. Everything was black, white, and white marble. She fell in love with this place, a library with books that are older than time, a ball room, a dining room, and the storage room, with money piling up everywhere and jewels to surround it. Take whatever you like the dragon told Fallen. All she took were a couple of pieces of white gold and silver to decorate her room a little. After a week or so, Fallen asked Hell Bound "what was the odd colored clock we saw before we got here?" he answered using mind talk, it is a school for the rich. "I wish to go there. Please get me in." I knew you would ask that he replied.

Within two weeks her first day arrived. She was starting in 9th grade, just old enough to get in.

"Ouran Academy... Sounds fancy." here is your uniform Fallen. Said the dragon coming into the lounging room she was in reading the paper work. "Oh, thank you very mu-" she stopped talking mid-sentence after looking at the uniform. "THERES NO WAY IN HELL IM WEARING THAT!" it was a simple yellow dress with a bow and puffy sleeves. After an hour of negotiating with her to wear the not so horrible dress, Fallen put it on just to see how looked..."No. It's too plain for me. I won't wear it!" fine then, said the dragon, than at least let me make you something fitting for the school. "Fine." and Hell Bound was off to the craft room.

A few hours later he came out with the prettiest mostly black with white dress you could ever imagine. It was gothic Lolita and came with matching hair ribbons. It fit her silver hair perfectly. She tried it on. "I'll wear this..." I'm glad you like it Fallen.

The next day was her first at the school. She was nervous but she did very well to hide it. "Hmm... Room D14... Ah! There it is." knocking on the door the teacher answered and let her in. A room full of kids dressed in blue suits and yellow dresses. Two twins surrounding a girl dressed as one of the boys caught her attention, but mostly the drop dead gorgeous twins. She introduced herself and was seated in the middle rows, two rows in front of the twins and the oddly dressed girl. Class was normal and she went home for lunch, then class again. But after class was over so was school, and she had no idea where to go, everyone was going anywhere but out! She panicked a little bit and started opening doors, she soon got to a room that said "music room number 3" she was still in panic so she didn't even look for signs and ran right into the room looking for a door out, instead she found 6 gorgeous young men saying welcome at the same time, oh, and that strange girl was there too. "Welcome my new princess" the tallest blond said in a soothing voice as he headed towards her with a rose.

"Sorry! Wr-wrong room!" as she turned to leave instead of the door was the twins. "Hey it's you. Your new here arrant you?" they said in perfect harmony. "Uh-um y-yes I am." She was blushing more than she thought possible. And then the taller blonde on stepped in between them saying, "ah we have a shy princess on our hands" as he led her away to an elegant coffee table with two red even more elegant couches in between. "Hello my new princess, I'm Tamaki." He said pouring tea while sitting next to her on the couch, "Welcome to the host club, now what lovely name could go with such a pretty face?" "F-f-fallen Hea-heaven" "Well Fallen Heaven, I'm not the only host, and since you are our only guest at the moment, let me introduce you." "Stop hogging her boss!" one of the twins said. "I'm Hikaru," "and I'm Kaoru," they were connected at the elbows. "Hikaru, I wanted to introduce myself first." One said, and the other said, "I'm sorry, I was just being polite Kaoru." One holding the others chin looking into each other's eyes. How annoying Fallen thought. "Hi I'm Honey! And this is Taka-Chan!" "Hey, I'm Mori." "And I'm Kyoya. Welcome to our host club." the less tall dark haired boy with glasses said.

Even if Fallen is a weapon she can still see the souls inside of people, and Lord Death taught her to see the personalities of the souls, which is a skill that even very experienced meisters sometimes didn't have. So as each and every member introduced themselves Fallen took note of their true identities and feelings.

"Hi there, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you" she said with a smile. "Why are all the other girls wearing yellow dresses and you're wearing a boys uniform?" at this Tamaki and the twins flipped out "hahahahahaha! That's funny!" "Ya, look another person thought Haruhi was a girl! Priceless! Hahaha!" the twins said clearly frantic with bad acting. "I'm sorry if it was supposed to be a secret, I won't tell anyone." "Promise?" Kyoya said with a smile that looked too nice to be true. She looked at all of them. "I don't care if you tell or not. Just don't blame me if these three kidnap you." it was Haruhi. "I promise anyways."

After that Fallen came to the host club regularly. But instead of being treated as a guest, if she requested one of the members they would just talk with her instead of acting like a host. It got to be this way because every time they would start to act she could see the change in there soul wave length, and then rat them out. Even if they were all her close friends to her, two of them were very close. And that's because she could tell them apart with no effort what so ever.

"Okay every one, let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" they said together. "What's that?" Fallen said a little confused. "You have to tell us" "which one is Hikaru" saying that they both put on hats to hide the way they parted their bangs (Kaoru to the left Hikaru to the right) "so? Which one?" the two said after moving around, now they were back to back. All of the "guests" that where playing where thinking hard. I pointed to Hikaru, "Hikaru" and I pointed to Kaoru, "and your Kaoru" "wrong!" they said with a grin on their face. "No, she's right." Haruhi came walking over. "She figured you guys out sooner than I did." "Lucky guess" the two said. "No, here I'll do it again, but I'll turn around and you two move than I'll pick which one is Hikaru." and that's what they did and she still got it right. The whole Host club was in shock. Even Haruhi, "I can't even tell them apart like that." all the guests screamed "how do you do that!" "It's easy for me." the twins looked at each other and started to laugh.

She cheated. No matter how you look at it. It's as simple as that. She cheated… Fallen can see souls, there different wavelengths, and their unique personalities. So being able to tell apart two people she is close to, even if there identical on the outside, is a very simple task. But no one in this world knew about it, she made up her mind that no one would. They'll never know about her home town, about her real family, about her dragon, about her being a weapon…. And about the one thing only Lord Death and her knew about…


	3. Chapter 3, The arrival of Kat

Chapter 3

Life was normal at the Host club, but then what Fallen thought was a new guest came bursting in the club, all of the Host club members stopped what they were doing to go and greet her. She had long dyed bright red hair in a ponytail and was in the same old uniform only dyed a calming green. "Hey everybody! I'm baaack!" Tamaki instantly ran to give her a hug screaming "SISTER!" she held up a fist and blocked him completely. Fallen was standing just outside the group of hugs and hellos.

Her name was Katerina Summers. She was the half-sister of Tamaki. That would explain the uniform to be allowed that color. Tamaki's mother was married to Stein for a short while and had Kat and Sara. While Tamaki was born under the Suoh name, thus the half-brother of the sisters. Kat was on vacation from France seeing her mother. Every now and then a non-magic looking portal will show up and grant people without magic items to different worlds. They last for about 2 weeks and show up every thousand years. Only a few people know about them and Stein is one of them. Thus taking Sara and bringing her to Death City while Kat stays at Ouran.

At first Kat ignored Fallen thinking she was just another guest. "Oh and Kat, this is Fallen." Tamaki said recovered from the punch. "Hello hello! I'm Kat! Nice to meet you- wait, did he say Fallen? Are you Fallen Heaven! Sara's told me about you!" Fallen started to panic, if she knew about her, then she probably knew where Sara is, and that means she knows about... DEATH CITY! She was frantic saying, "nice to meet you! Can I talk to you over here!" pulling her to an out of ear shot location she whispered "do you know about Death City!" "Well yes I-" "Meisters and weapons!" "Uh-huh" "and you know about me, a weapon/meister!" "Of course-" a look of despair came on Fallen's face. "Well it was nice while it lasted" she really liked it here, and she looked like she was going to cry. 'If they found out what I am they'll never treat me the same again' She thought. "No, no, they c-can't find out!" "I wasn't going to tell anyone." Fallen looked at her with a tear stained face, "re-really!" "If you don't want me to, then I give you my word." crying with tears of joy she tackled Kat with a hug," Oh! Thank you thank you!" going back to the host members trying to hide the fact she was just crying. Hikaru and Karou came up to her saying at the same time, "are you feeling alright Fallen?" with true concern in there soul Fallen replied "yeah, I'm fine." and hosting continued.


	4. Chapter 4, Disappearing into Death City

Chapter 4

"Hey has anyone seen Fallen?" "We can't find her ether" "well she wasn't in class" "she wasn't at home" "I wonder where she could be..."

"Ah, Death City, I've missed you." running to the DWMA this is her 4th time being back. All she did was visit Lord Death and meet up with Soul and Sara, she herd Soul and Sara finally found meisters and wanted to meet them. She arrived at the school and ran straight to see Shinigami-Sama. She ran through the hall way of red and black guillotines and before he could see it coming, tackled Lord Death himself with a hug. "Senpai! I've missed you!" "Yo! How's it going Fallen?" "Fine! I'm really glad to be back th- oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" just realizing there was someone else in the room. A kid her age. He had black hair with 3 white strips on the left side of his head dressed in black with white and with Shinigami eyes. "Oh no no, that's just my son! Death The Kid!" "Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you, you must be Fallen Heaven, my father has spoken about you before." "Well I have to get going, Soul is waiting for me. Bye!" she ran out and kept running until she got to the apartment Soul said he moved into. Knocking on the door, a girl with purple hair that looked like she was in her twenties wearing a bikini answered the door, "hi! Are you Soul-kuns sister?" "Uh ya where is he?" "Sooooouuuuuul! Someone's looking for you!" "Stop answering the door and creeping people out! It's bad enough that I have to live with you!" "Soul! I've missed you!" "Fallen! What are you doing here?" "I came to meet your new meister... Is this her..." "No way! She's at the book store." "Okay, I'll come back later, I need to go see Sara, bye!" "later." so Fallen ran to Sara's apartment. Sara answered the door and let her in, there was a guy wearing jeans and a hoodie, he had jet black hair. "This is Chris, he's my meister, and we're also together." "Hey" "hello. Well I have to get back to Soul, see ya." "Ya ok, bye!" she ran toward Souls apartment but knocked someone over, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" helping him up they said at the same time, "hey, it's you."

"Sorry I knocked you over, I'm just in a hurry, I need to get things done so I can go home sooner." "Don't be Sorry, it was my fault Fallen, I was trying to make my house more symmetrical." "You live here?" it's was a mansion, named "The Gallows" the house itself was amazing but in the front yard were dead trees with dummies hanging from them,(this is really what it's like in the manga :P) like it actually was the gallows. "Why don't you come in?" "Okay..." all they did was sit and talk but by the time she left they were good friends. Realizing she had to be in a jury she sprinted for Souls apartment. It was late but they were awake and Fallen finally got to meet Maka. What an odd match of soul wavelengths. But she was nice, and best of all not a purple haired hooker. She said good bye, ran to Sara's, said bye to her, went to Lord Death and said good bye to him too. Then she went to Kids house, knock knock knock, he answered the door, "Fallen, What are you doing here, it's almost midnight." "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say good bye, I'm going to leave for a while but I will see you again." he grabbed her and just hugged her for a moment. "Be safe and make sure you come back." "I will, don't worry." she was a little shocked, because they just met today. But oh well. She ran out of sight, kissed the dragon, and off to Ouran she went.


	5. Chapter 5, learning more about her

Chapter 5

"Hey Fallen, we've known you for quite a little while now," "we say it's about time we pay you a visit." Hikaru and Karou said with evil smiles. "Yes, I agree. I would love to meet your parents." Kyoya spoke with a hint of anxiousness. That's probably because he had so much information about other people and practically nothing about Fallen. "YOU CAN'T! There um on vacation, and told me not to have anyone over." "Then I guess," "were breaking the rules" Hikaru then Kaoru said in a maniacal way. Fallen wasn't scared that they would find out her secret. But it couldn't hurt if they came over, could it? When she got home she told Hell Bound to hide when she comes home the next day.

"Okay, all of you can come over for dinner tonight." Hikaru and Kaoru were clearly the most excited about this. Fallen pulled out a little white cards saying on it, "Meet me at the school at 7pm sharp" and handed them to everyone. As she was running out she yelled behind her "oh and it is formal!"

7pm. All of the Host club members and Kat were there. Standing around wondering what to do. Suddenly a big dark purple limo pulled up and as the driver opened the door Fallen stepped out. "Sorry to keep you waiting but if you don't mind, please make your way into the car." As everyone got into the limo no one really talked. It pulled out of the school parking lot and drove until it reached the edge of a forest. "Okay! Everyone out!" Fallen told them with a smile. Kat, wearing a magnificent dress said "here!" "I don't live on the streets but this is as far as we can go by car" as they all got out Fallen started walking into the woods, "well come on, you have to follow me!" the mud and old leaves looked like mud and old leaves but once you walked on it you found out it was a stone path painted with exquisite detail. They followed the trail until a mouth of a cave appeared. As she ran ahead so they couldn't see her for about 5 seconds she put her hands out in front of her and said, "the heart of the dragon, level one, fire color black!" at this black flames shot out of her palms on to the door as it unlocked, now that everyone was caught up, "we have to get in first." she had already turned on the escalator and unlocked the doors below. "What's the giant escalator for?" Kyoya asked. "That's for moving big things like furniture in and out of the house." she wasn't lying, but that wasn't its main purpose. As they came to the other big doors already unlocked, she opened them and they walked inside. The twins looking at everything as they wondered around, and everyone else was just trying to believe what just happened, a cave entrance leading to an escalator leading to this! "This place looks like it was built for giants!" Haruhi said in a dress that Tamaki obviously picked out for her. "More like dragons" Fallen muttered under her breath. "Well this way to the dining room! As they walked they noticed the lack of color. Into the dining room the black and white themed everything was quite odd. But everyone took a seat at the massive table. Servants brought the meals, the most colorful things in the entire house. Well there is a place where the colors vary. The observatory, hidden from passing people. You had to take an elevator to get 1 story below it, and then take a marble stair case up to the large room with a glass ceiling dome shaped. It was Fallen's favorite room. She decided on showing them the house, and the observatory would be the final thing.

She showed them her room, the gallery, the library, the kitchen, the lounging room, all the giant guest rooms, and after an hour of all of this, she showed them to an elevator. I have one last place to show you. But since it is getting late, another time. "Awww! Come on! Please!" the twins said. "sorry guys, you can come over tomorrow, because it's a new moon then!" ... They all stared at her wondering what that had to do with anything. As they made their way back, Fallen said good bye as 7 different limos waited for them, each with a sign that had one of their last names on it. And off each of them went.

The next day, a Sunday, at around 9pm the Hitachiin brothers showed up at the first set of marble doors. "Hey Fallen, you home?" the doors opened and they went down the escalator. As the second set of doors opened Fallen was standing there waiting for them. "Welcome! Nice to see you guys informal for once!" she was wearing Lolita, but much more simple than the one she wears at school, still black and white though. "Why are you guys here so late?" "That's because you said something about the moon so we had no idea what time to show up." Karou explained. "Well perfect timing, come follow me." she ran, and fast too. Hikaru and Karou chased after her. She suddenly stopped at the elevator. "Now I'm taking you to my second favorite room in my entire universe." as the elevator went up. "What's your first?" they said on sync. "That's easy, in this world it is nothing more than a faded memory from a dream that was too good to entertain me. But my favorite room had my favorite person in it. It has clouds on the inside. Floating around. It's amazing. And I miss that room with all my heart." she looked like she was going to cry, but had a smile on. Kaoru just stared at her, Hikaru tried to change the subject for some reason, "hey look were on the floor" ding! "Hey wait, this floor only has a stair case." Fallen walked past him and Karou followed her pushing past Hikaru. He stood there for a couple of seconds and then followed them up the twisting marble stair case. When they were almost to the top, Hikaru was in the lead with Kaoru behind him and Fallen lagging a little bit. Hikaru just stopped suddenly. "Come on Fallen, hurry up!" he grabbed her hand and ran up the rest of the way. Fallen snapped out of the sudden depression and was blushing a little bit now as they made their way into the room. "Wait up!" Kaoru said running after them. Hikaru was trying to take it what he saw, the ceiling of the observatory was magnified so you could see so many things, including the red sky from the sun just about to set. He tried walking to the center but couldn't because something was holding him back... He realized what it was and was blushing like crazy now, he never let go of her hand. He let go, and ran to the center trying to hide his red face. Kaoru was laughing at him. "Oh shut up! What are you five!" "Look who's talking! Ha! You're a Host and you can't even hold a girls hand! Ah ha ha!" Hikaru was blushing still, only added with red from anger. And then a noise came from out of nowhere. "Hmhmhm, haha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" Fallen was laughing, after being depressed for twenty minutes, they smiled. After that they all went to the center of the room and laid down, Fallen in the middle, Hikaru to the right and Kaoru to the left. She told them they could stay in a guest room. They said sure. After a little more silence Fallen started to tear up. She sat up and put her two hands on her face, she didn't make a sound. The twins jumped up sitting next to her. "What's wrong!" they said together. "I got to trust them," she said talking to herself, "the easiest way would be to show them." "Fallen, what are you talking about-" "I was wondering if only you two would come to my home town with me. So will you come? Just for a week?" "Well Fallen we-" "will come with you." "Hikaru! We have to ask mom and dad first!" "I don't care what they say. I'm going." "Fine, I guess I'm going to." "Great, there are so many things to show you guys, but first, our ride there. Hell Bound! Come out." suddenly a great black dragon came out of the shadows. Hikaru and Karou grabbed Fallen and ran for the stairs. She was able to stop them. "Whoa, calm down, this is Hell Bound. He owns this place. And he's our ride into another world completely."

They just stared at the dragon. And the dragon just stared at them. "A different world... Will we be able to come back?" "Of course." "What are you going to show us, and why?" "I'm showing you the place I was for the longest time in my life, and I'm showing it to you two because..." Fallen had her arms crossed and her head turned away from them, you could just see the glitter of tears on the one side of her face. "Because I hate lying to you guys." Karou had an understanding look on his face while Hikaru had a surprised look. "Fallen..." Karou said in a sweet caring voice, "we'll accept anything you've been hiding from us." Hell Bound spoke out loud for the first time in years, "Fallen Heaven, ever since I brought you to this world you've cried yourself to sleep almost every night. I want to take you back to Death City and then close the path way between the worlds." "NO!" all three of them with faces of terror said at once. "I don't want to leave! If they know what I am and accept me, then I'll stay. But if not I'll live in Death City forever." "Fallen, what are you exactly...?" Karou asked. "We're going to Death City right now." "Wait what!" they said together. Fallen went over and pressed a button on the wall and the glass dome opened up. Climbing on Hell Bound, she grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by the wrist and pulled them on the dragon with her. "Now hold on tight!" Hell Bound thrust his great wings and into the sky they went. Clinging on for dear life the tins didn't say a word. Soon the sky turned pitch black, up ahead you could see a faint light, it got closer but not brighter. Then the four burst out of the black sky and into one with a moon laughing and bleeding from its smile.


	6. Chapter 6, some secrets reviled

Chapter 6

"What is that thing?" "That's our moon here Hikaru. Now I want to tell you about my past. I was found by Lord Death... And then Hell Bound took me to Ouran." just as she was finishing the story they landed at the DWMA, Soul was waiting for them. Hell Bound shrunk so they could get off of him then he turned into a keychain and Fallen put him in her pocket. "Hey Soul, thanks for being here." "Ya ya whatever, let's just get this over with." "Wait, you guys, this is my brother Soul, Soul this is Hikaru and Kaoru." "Yo, now let's go." he walked into the DWMA and they followed him to the hallway with the black and red guillotines. Lord Death was there himself. "Senpai! It's always good to see you!" "Fallen! How've ya been?" "Fine, but I want you to meet my closes friends in the other world, that one is Hikaru, and that one is Kaoru. This is Lord Death himself Hitachiins." "How's it going?" "Nice to meet you" they said trying to sound calm. "Well senpai I have to go find Sara, see you later" "byyee!" they walked out and Sara and Chris were standing there.

"Oh, it's you…" Soul and Chris said to each other. "Hey Sara…" "Hey Fallen, we're ready, you sure you want to do this?" "Of course." Suddenly Sara started to glow, "is she okay?" "Calm down Hikaru." Fallen said as her fore arms began to glow, then a silver blade appeared where it was glowing. Sara jumped into the air turning into two swords, Chris caught them as they fell. "Ready… GO!" Fallen and Chris said, they began to fight, and not just fight, but it looked like they were trying to kill each other. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" Kaoru said hoping someone would stop them. "These two are long term rivals. But Chris hasn't beaten Fallen once." Soul looked like he saw this every day. In a minute or so Chris was on the ground with his own weapon (Sara) up against his throat. "You win again you bitch." Smiling but clearly at her mercy, she threw the swords up in the air and instead of them crashing on the ground, Sara landed and went to help pick up Chris. Fallen turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. A brave look on her face but shaking from nervousness. "What do you think of me? I was the top student in my class for killing. Chris is the first now. I want you to judge me right now." Her serious face fazed Kaoru, but Hikaru… "Fallen! That was amazing! I didn't know you could kick ass!" Smiling for a second then looking at Kaoru, "Fallen…. Your awesome..." a huge sigh of relief came from her, "Oh thank god." She couldn't stand, she was about to sit down but things went black. "Fallen!"

She fainted, and Hikaru caught her. At this moment Kid came up to the stairs leading to the school. "I heard some noise so I came up and- am I interrupting something?" "N-No! S-She just fainted! That's all!" "What a pervert." "Shut the hell up Kaoru!" "It doesn't matter, come on, we need to lay her down, my house is closest" They all ran behind Kid as Sara was calling her dad to come look at her at Kids house.

Stein beat them there….. "Where is she, I'll take a look." They took her into Kids room because that was the only bed with sheets on it at the moment, and laid her out. All Stein had to do was read her soul so he could tell them what was wrong right away. "The sudden release of stress relaxed her a little too much, she'll be fine. Just let her have some rest. And what are you kids doing up anyways? Well just get some sleep." He gave Sara a look, and with that he left.

Kid had one of his maids make up three beds, one for him, and one for each of the twins, but they just slept in the same bed so the one just sat there untouched. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't sleep. They were still shock from everything that happened in the last hour, they were laying in an observatory and now where in a place called "Death City" that was so far from home it was a completely different world. Soon Hikaru heard Kaoru snoring. So out of concern and boredom he went to check on Fallen. It looked like she was dreaming, he came up next to her and he could just see tears in her closed eyes with the little bit of yellow and red light the mocking moon gave, he herd her muttering something… hay boat ate me? No… they don't hate me? That had to be it. He moved her hair out of her face, so peaceful he thought…

"Pervert." A voice came from the door way, Kaoru was standing there. "Will you stop calling me that!" he whispered as loud as he could to still be able to call it a whisper. Now a twin on each side of the bed. "When do you think she'll wake up?" "I don't know Hikaru." They just stared at her… well apparently Kid couldn't sleep either because he joined them, Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left, and Kid at the foot of the bed. They were all in the same pose, just staring at the bed covers, head looking down. Arms crossed and resting on the bed. Just kneeling on the ground. A murmur came from Fallen… different from last time, and much clearer…. "I love you guys…"

The next morning Fallen was up first, and found all three of them in that position sleeping. She smiled and worked around them to get up, careful not to wake anyone.

The three of them woke up to the smell of waffles, bacon, sausages, eggs and pancakes with pure Canadian maple syrup. They came walking into the dining room and Fallen completely made herself at home, everything was set up, they just had to serve themselves, "Dig in, I already ate." Hikaru dove in, so did Kaoru just slower, and Kid told her "you really should be lying down, not making us breakfast." "It's the least I could do for every one staying with me all night. And that's insulting to you cook, eat."

Later that day, "Hey Hikaru and Kaoru, we need to go, we already missed a day of school…" "WHAT?" they said at the same time. "Common! Let's go! Let's go!" "Alright already! Thank you so much Kid, and tell everyone I said good bye." "Sure. Until next time." "Until next time."

When they got back to their own world, the clock said the Host club was just starting. They drove home to change into their school uniforms while Fallen put on a new Lolita dress no one saw yet. The twins got there first. "Where were you guys?" Haruhi asked. "We slept in!" "For 7 hours?" "…" then Fallen burst through the doors of music room 3, wearing a Lolita ball gown, it was black and white (shocker) with dark blue lining. Everyone was staring at her. "What? Everything else was dirty." She even had matching ribbons in her hair. "This gives me an idea!" it was Tamaki, "a Host club ball!" "We already had one boss" "and were having another one!"


	7. Chapter 7,  they just won't admit it

Chapter 7

"A ball?" "Yes that's correct Fallen. We already had our annual ball for this year, but another one might not be a bad idea Tamaki." Kyoya told her as he was writing in that notebook. "Of course, you will be expected to be there." "What? Why? I don't really fit in with these kind of things." everyone looked at her with a look that said "seriously." Because of the dress she was wearing, and she told them this wasn't her nicest dress. "Please come to our ball." Tamaki was using the puppy eyes look. "Fine. But you can't make me dance."

"Is it because you can't?" Hikaru said with a maniacal smile. "What! Of course I ca-" "I think your right Hikaru." Kaoru said to him with the same grin. "It's okay if you can't dance Fall-Chan." Honey said with mocking sympathy. "But I-" "You can't dance? I can teach you. I just learned myself about a year ago." Haruhi joined in. "Fine! I'll dance, jeez."

Eventually the date was set for Saturday evening, 3 days from now. Fallen decided to let her dress be made by the best tailor she knew. With so many years being alive, he was the best. Although no one would ever expect it, Hell Bound made everything thing inside the house. Walls, floors, the outside, the beds, the bed covers, and all of Fallen's clothes. "Hell Bound, I need the most beautiful ball gown you've ever seen, in three days." and that Saturday he was finished. And it was time to go. She was the last one to arrive, even after all of guests. As she opened the doors to hear the classical ball music playing, everyone stopped what there were doing, and all eyes were on her. She was wearing a ball gown Lolita, down to the floor. Black at the top and with each of the many bottom layers got lighter and lighter turning into white. The sleeves matched and flared out, almost touching the floor, able to see the black gloves she had on. Wearing silver jewelry, a necklace with a piece of the hope diamond in it in the shape of a rose (silver for the detail lines) and hair done in two French braids leading to the back of her head forming a long ponytail, long silver bangs still in her face. Glittering silver eye makeup with silver lipstick and earrings made of diamonds. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Kaoru was the first one to greet her because he was the only one not dancing with a guest at that moment in time. "Well well, someone went a little over bored." "Oh! Was this too much? I'm sorry. You don't like it. I can go home and change." "No Fallen, I _love_ it." Kaoru looking at her said in a voice that had to be coming from a host. Blushing a little bit. "May have this dance?" "O-okay, neh!" as her swept her away to the dance floor. The elegant dress flowing with Kaoru's steps was simply wonderful. All of the guests and hosts stopped dancing to see her twirl around. Fallen at Kaoru's arms gliding as she just let him. She didn't do anything yet she was the focus of attention. When the song ended everyone clapped.

After that dance she just found a corner to sit in to watch everyone dance. Soon the ball announced the final song. And as it played she just sat there and nothing more. At the end of it, the guests left eventually and everyone from the host club was out of sight somewhere. Hikaru came walking up to her. "That was amazing Fallen." "Well all I did was wear the dress, Kaoru did all the dancing, I was way too nervous with all of those people watching to dance." "Well if that's the case, and all the people are gone, may I have this dance?" at that the start of a song started to play, (So Close, in the movie Enchanted, by Jon McLaughlin) "Hikaru..." he just held out his hand and smiled at her. She took his hand and off they went, a slow song at the beginning, and at about half way there's a part where it sounds like twirling.

The song played, "You're in my arms, and all the world is calm, the music playing on for only two, so close together, And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive, A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop, so I bid mine goodbye and never knew, so close was waiting, waiting here with you, And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you, so close. So close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing this was not pretend, now you're beside me and look how far we've come, so far we are, so close. (Twirling part) how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now? We're so close, to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this was not pretend, let's go on dreaming for we know we are, so close, so close and still so far…"

Slow dance, then magnificent twirls, and the elegant ending. A long dip. Looking into each other's eyes. Fallen blushing more with each passing second, (about 20 seconds of the music fading out) Hikaru's face came closer. Just about to- "Hika-Chan and Fall-Chan! That was great!" completely oblivious to the fact Honey was watching them, Fallen jumped at his voice. "Better than I did!" Kaoru said coming towards them with the rest of the host club following. "Um Hikaru, you can let her go now, the dance is over." Kaoru was trying not to laugh as he said that and as Fallen and Hikaru stared at each other for a second or so and quickly stepped away from each other. Blushing furiously, Fallen told everyone, "well thanks for inviting me! I have to get home now! L-later!" "Not so fast Fallen, we haven't crowned the queen yet." Kyoya was smiling as he said this. "but all of the guests are gone..." up in the balconies of the great room clapping started. "What the-" it was all of the guests, some crying saying "bravo!" and "what a show!" and even "crown her! Crown her!" Fallen was just standing in the middle as Tamaki brought over to her a silver tiara with 3 diamonds in it, and placed it on her head. She looked so dazed and confused. "Fallen you won." the twins whispered to her on each side. "So I was being watched the whole time..." "Yep!" the twins saw nothing wrong with this. Blushing less now, "I'm outta here." "Wait! But you were crowned queen! You have to stay!" Tamaki calling out to her said. She took of the crown, and chucked it right at his face sending him to the ground, but not hurt. "Screw you guys!" she wasn't angry, just annoyed, as she stomped out into a waiting limo. Tamaki ran out up to the car window, "But I thought it was every host club guests dream to have the title queen!" "Tamaki, you should know by now I am no guest." she sighed at him with a smile and then drove away. Tamaki just standing outside confused was joined with Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at him, "I guess she isn't a guest is she boss?" Hikaru told him. "Your right... But then, what is she?" turning to each other and shrugging their shoulders the twins replied, "Who knows, more importantly, who cares."

After all that that they crowned another person as queen and that ended the second annual Host club ball. After all the guests left (for real this time) Hikaru and Kaoru were ready to leave first. When they got in their car, and started driving, Hikaru told Kaoru, "Kaoru, I want to go check on Fallen. I'm worried." "Fine with me, but I'm tired, so you'll be going in alone." "What! Oh come on! You can't stay awake for twenty minutes?" "No way. Have fun!" by this time they were at their house and Kaoru got out. "Driver, to Fallen's house, come pick me up when I call you." "Yes Mr. Hitachiin." And soon enough Hikaru found himself in front of a dark cave opening surrounded by a dark forest. "Hello?" echoing into the cave. He stepped in and the great marble doors came into sight, he pushed on them and they were unlocked, they swung open with little effort and he walked in. It was dark in the escalator room except for the neon green glow that came from under the moving steps, which made it that much creepier. The other set of marble doors opened just as easily, but the whole house was dark. He walked around a little bit to try and find Fallen. She wasn't in her room, the dining hall, the library, the lounge, or anywhere... But then he remembered her favorite room, so now he just had to find the elevator. It took some time but he found his way to it. It was pitch black except for the little button with an up arrow on it, he pushed it and got on the elevator. Being in a pitch black box with a couple of dimly lit buttons while the whole thing is moving isn't all that fun. But he did get to the floor with the stair case leading up, and as he found his way through the darkness, it got lighter and lighter, moon light helped him to the top, and the room with the glass dome top was breathtaking. A full moon still let the stars show, and in the middle of the large room was a large rug, and in the middle of that was Fallen Heaven.

Wearing a white night gown with a black top and long white sleeves and knee high black socks with her hair undone and makeup clean off, she laid there just staring at the stars with an out of it look in her eyes. Completely unaware he was standing there. The moon light showed only little more than there black out lines. Hikaru came over to see her, before going on the rug taking off his shoes and loosening his tie. As he stepped on to the rug and got closer to her, she sprang up from lying down and said "Hikaru?" she knew who it was thanks to her ability to see souls. "Fallen, I wanted to know if you were alright, you sort of stormed out of there." "Did I? I'm sorry. I just did that because..." he came and sat next to her. "Because?" "Because I hate what you do. I hate everything about the host club. The false feeling of happiness and romance kills me. I hate it." "Who says we're faking?" "I can read souls and you know It." he held her chin in his hand and up to his face so she couldn't look away. "Am I faking this?" he just stared into her eyes, the silver barely visible in the dim moon light. Blushing now she pushed away his hand and turned away. "W-well no but..." "I get it! No I know why you were so annoyed at the boss!" (Kaoru realized this before they even got in the car) "Huh?" "You hate the feeling of false feelings, so being treated as someone who craves them insulted you! But, you can tell when someone if faking, so why does it matter?" "Because it's insulting when your friend won't even be themselves." they just sat in the dark staring at each other. Finally Fallen went back to her original position of lying down. Hikaru joined her and lied down right next to her. All they did was stare at the night sky. Soon fallen curled up and nuzzled closer to Hikaru. She was asleep. He looked at her in the moon light. Then suddenly remembering that he had to be home. After a few more minutes he decided to carry her to her room, as he picked her up he traveled down the stairs, onto the elevator, and down some hallways when finally he came to her room. The whole way she was on his back asleep. He opened the door and set her down under the covers. The endless ceiling looked even odder in complete darkness. After she was in bed, he turned around to leave when her voice rang out in the eerie quietness, "thank you" and with that, he just smiled and left the underground mansion and walked home, instead of being driven. Kaoru was waiting at the door outside... Asleep. "You've got to be kidding." he carried Kaoru to their room and set him down under the covers. Then joining him, this happened at about 2am. 'Thank god it's Sunday.' he thought to himself as he passed out.

Life was normal again, Fallen kept disappearing every now and then for days at a time, but only Hikaru, Kaoru and Kat knew why. Fallen has been going to Death City more and more lately. When they asked why she told them that with more friends there, she misses it even more. She told them of her new close friend there, Crona. And she only had one more soul to take, the Witch's soul. But when she goes to get this soul, they could come with her.

Every now and then a fight would break out between Soul and Chris. Sara would feel so guilty she would be depressed for days. Fallen got texts from Maka asking her to get down here ASAP. And she would fly to death city and break it up. Every now and then Chris would challenge her to a no weapon use fight when she broke up the fight. She won every round in less than 10 seconds. She also met Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid got two weapons named Liz and Patty. They were a lot of fun and made friends quickly so they fit right in. Crona was shyer but so is Fallen at heart, and soon they became close as well.


	8. Chapter 8, more then one secret reviled

Chapter 8

Even in the dead of winter the Host club is still as lively as ever. Fallen was the only one who seemed to actually like the snow on the ground, but maybe that's because she had a getaway to a place where it never snowed. "She's been going there more and more often lately and for longer too. I'm starting to wonder if she likes it there better..." "Maybe she can't take everyone hooking up recently Kat-Chan." "Do you really think that's it Honey- Senpai?"

You see, like Honey said, everyone at the Host club except the twins and Fallen, all had someone. Tamaki and Haruhi FINALY got together (without the guests knowing of course) Kyoya and Kat, and Honey and Mori also found girls to match them. And even Kaoru was taking an interest in a blue haired girl named Niebieski Ciemny, but that's a story for another time. All of this wasn't just happening at Ouran, in Death City it was Maka and Crona, and more and more fights turned into Sara and Soul. Relationships weren't the only things changing, Liz and Patty became death scythes and retired until Lord Death stepped down from his position and let Kid take over, so they moved to Italy for the time being. And every now and then Fallen would take Kat with her to Death City, and sometimes the twins as well. But something was eating away at her, a secret. Fallen couldn't take it much longer. She had to tell them. All of them at the same time, the Host club wouldn't understand anything about this secret, so she would just tell her friends at Death City, the twins and Kat.

"you are invited to Fallen Heaven Evens party at the DWMA this Saturday night," the card read, "this is a formal event with a small surprise at the end. Hope you will be able to make it. -Fallen"

Saturday night came and the front of the DWMA was lit up with paper lanterns and instead of stone it was carpeted. The building decorated and food tables set up, a party outside. "Make sure you tell your dad thanks for me for letting me have it here Kid." "No problem Fallen." The music that played rang out into the night as the mocking moon hung over them. Hikaru and Kaoru clung to Kat as she walked around talking to people. It was clear they were not in their element. It was nearing the end. Fallen, wearing a white dress puffing out just below her knees, was Chinese styled with long sleeves and the traditional collar, outlined in black. Hair put up with a big black bow and black chopsticks with white ends. Black high heel boots that reached her knees. Not as grand looking as she was at the ball but still magnificent. Walking through the crowd of 15 of her very closest friends, she stepped onto a small stage with nothing on it. "Gather round everyone, it's time for the surprise of the evening, which means it's the end of the party. Thank you everyone for coming, but before you go, the surprise is I have a dark secret to tell all of you. Only me and Lord Death knows." the crowd of Kat, the twins, Soul, Maka, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, (back from Italy for now) Death The Kid, Stein, Sara, Chris, and Lord Death as he walked, or rather springy bounced his way up the stairs, Fallen took a deep breath.

(Heh, wouldn't that be funny if I ended the whole story right here? Maybe I will... Just kidding! Oh and remember to give me feedback thanks) "I am, a witch. More like half witch but still." everyone just looked at her. Hikaru and Kaoru with the least amount of concern in their eyes, everyone just starred... "AH HA HA HA! Nice joke to try and out shine the real star! HA HA!" Black Star was the first to react. Tsubaki tried to get him under control, "I don't think she's joking Black Star." Fallen just stood on the small stage, now with her head down and her bangs in her face as she tried not to cry with her hands together in front of her. Lord Death came up to her and put one of his ridiculous hands on her shoulder. "It's true, but the DWMA has claimed her friend not foe." his almost idiotic voice ruined the serious mood for a spilt second. Hikaru came up on the tiny stage, only a little bit of room for both of them. "Fallen, I don't give a damn." he gave her a lasting hug. "H-Hikaru..." he was just hugging her in front of everyone as she was on the brink of tears. Soul came up behind him and pulled Hikaru off the stage and jumped on it himself. "Your still my sister." and gave her a hug as well. "Don't hog her!" Sara and Kat said at the same time pulling Soul off and the two of them just barley fitting on the little stage. Kid waited till they were done and got off as he climbed on the little space there was and after giving her a hug pulled her down off the tiny thing so everyone could hug her. She started to cry, "B-but I'm a witch!" even Crona wasn't affected by this. Now crying out of happiness she muttered some words and various fireworks popped up into the sky. Still surrounded by everyone she finally stopped crying. At last freed from the arms of her friends they all watched the fireworks just missing the laughing moon. After everyone was gone not including Fallen, Lord Death, and the twins and Kat because Fallen was their ride home. Everything was cleaned up and Lord Death bid them a farewell and good night. Hell Bound was ready to leave and Kat and Kaoru were trying to mount him. "Hikaru, why did you accept me so quickly?" "I told you, I don't care!" "Yes but why? I've known you for less than a year and you already trust me that much? Why? A witch means I'm not human, and I'll out live you by centuries…" "Be-because-!" he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her under the perfectly imperfect bleeding moon.

"Hikaru..." "Fallen, I think I love you." Fallen's eyes widened, and with those words, she fainted into his arms. "Fallen! Oh god not again." "Jeez Hikaru, what a pervert." Kat came walking up to him, Kaoru followed, "that's what I was thinking!" he said clearly amused. "Oh shut up you two! Help me get her on Hell Bound."

They were on their way back to Ouran, Kaoru in front closest to the head, Fallen passed out on his back, Kat trying not to let Fallen slip off, and Hikaru in the very back of all four of them. "So Hikaru, does this mean you guys are going out?" Kaoru couldn't hear Kat over the wind. "I don't know... I guess so, if she remembers it when she wakes up." Kat was dropped off at her house first. As they made their way for the Hitachiin house Kaoru told Hell Bound that he and Hikaru could walk home, they wanted to make sure she was safe at home. When they got inside her mansion Hikaru carried Fallen to her room with Kaoru behind him. Setting her down the two didn't feel like leaving. Instead they just sat there starring at her... Hell Bound was already tucked away into his room, so the twins had no idea how to leave. They found a nearby guest room and settled there. After grabbing snacks, they came back and Fallen was gone. The bed was even made as if she wasn't even there. In a panic the two desperately searched the many rooms in the house. They split up to cover more ground. Suddenly Hikaru remembered her favorite room, and headed for the elevator. When at the stair case that lead to the room with the glass dome ceiling, it was so much darker than usual, which was odd because it was a full moon. There wasn't any light coming from the floor above, only the closing elevator whose light disappeared as the doors closed shut. Hikaru slowly made his way up the stairs careful not to trip. At the top of the stairs, now inside of the room, Hikaru saw why it was so dark.

Snow had almost completely covered the entire dome. The only reason there was any light at all was because at the very top of the dome the snow thinned out enough for there to be an opening where the full moon sat perfectly in the center of. It was so dark. But he could make out an entirely white nightgown with black trimming. Fallen lie awake and sprawled out in the center of the room on the patch of soft black carpet surrounded by white marble under the sky. Suddenly everything went pitch black. "The clouds, it only stopped snowing for a little bit, so at least I got to see the moon. And now the snow will cover up my only peep hole. Hm." she said in a far off way, almost sleepy like. "Fallen, how're feeling? Are you light headed or anything from passing out?" "..." "Fallen?" "Hikaru, did you mean... what you said?" "... Just read my soul and get it over with!" he looked away from her blushing with his arms crossed. Silence... Suddenly Hikaru felt Fallen's arms slip over his shoulders, she was almost like a cape. "I'm going to trust you on this." she told him. "Awww, does this mean you guys are finally together?"

An almost mocking voice stepped out of the shadows, Kaoru appeared in the little light there was. Fallen let go and faced Kaoru, "how long have you been standing there?" he just smiled at her. "That's creepy Kaoru." she told him. "It really doesn't matter on how creepy it is, answer the question." Fallen and Hikaru just looked at each other. Hikaru pulled her up to him with his arm around her shoulders. "I suppose it does." Fallen told him with a smile. "took long enough, Jeez, even the guests were talking." "was it that obvious?" Fallen and Hikaru said together.


	9. Chapter 9, Rivalries

Chapter 9

Fallen and Hikaru were together at last. And everything was completely normal at Ouran High School. Well, except for one thing. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were getting ready to graduate. Every one saw this coming but no one wanted to think about it, let alone talk about it. And so the days crepe by slowly ticking away to graduation. However Fallen was concerned about what was happening elsewhere. She's been vacationing in other worlds just to get away from Hikaru, who was extremely suspicious and pestering towards Fallen lately. He was this way because of what Sara (the girl in Death City) said to Hikaru when Fallen, Kat and The twins came to Death City.

"Hey Hikaru, better watch out. Looks like a certain young death god is taking a liking to Fallen!" her voice was joking but Hikaru took it very seriously. Inside Fallen's overly large apartment she hardly used anymore in Death City, Sara, Fallen and the twins sitting around a coffee table made of books to make up a book shelf, everyone was just relaxing. "Hey! Don't say that! I would never cheat or abandon!" Fallen was blushing as she prepared to defend herself some more. "I know but I thought that he had a right to know that Kid likes his girlfriend." Kaoru, silent until now jumped in by saying "But Fallen, you didn't deny anything." with a shocked face completely red she stood up a left for another room hiding her face as she walked fast. Hikaru looked like he was about to throw up with fear.

Fallen's view

I couldn't believe they said that, I'm glad I got away. I walked to the second floor bathroom instead of staying where they might see me at all. I couldn't face him right now. I saw the expression on his face when Kaoru said I didn't deny anything. Now I felt like I was going to puke. I felt like crying but never did. I was dizzy, the stair case was getting harder and harder to simply clime. I finally got to the bathroom and washed my face with a splash of water. I looked, no, I studied my face in the mirror. I would have to choose between them. I knew I loved Kid. And I know I love Hikaru. I wrote a quick note and put a spell on the now a paper air plane so it would reach Sara. "Going out for a walk, don't follow me please. Be back in one hour." the note read. I jumped out the window and I was gone wondering the city not caring where I ended up. I came to Soul's and Maka's place, dragging my feet up the stairs and knocking on the door. Maka answered. "Fallen! You're in Death City! Good to see you, come on in!" "I could say the same, I heard you were always traveling." Soul wasn't home and neither was Blair. Okay, I told myself, my feet led me here for a reason. "Maka, can I talk with you?" I didn't realize what just happened but within 5 minutes I was pouring my heart out in front of her, crying my eyes out and trying to explain why I was like this. She was very sister like to me and now she proved she was one of my best friends when she comforted me for 30 minutes strait. I was finally calmed down and I explained Kid VS Hikaru. "I can't help you, I'm sorry." but it didn't matter to me, I just wanted for someone to listen. Well I didn't know this until a little later but Kid asked Maka to keep him updated on me and she had a walky-talky on her and Kid heard EVERYTHING. I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, as I opened the door that leads out of the building I was greeted with a surprise passionate kiss from Kid being right there.

I wish I could've seen my face, I felt it get red hot and the surprise in my eyes must've been laughable. Me as red as a tomato holding the door with Kid standing outside slightly stretching in as our lips met. After about 2 whole seconds witch felt like eternity, I was finally able to move my limbs again and I pushed him away. His beautiful shinigami orangeish yellow eyes starred deep into my silver pale eyes. "WHAT THE HELL KID?" I wasn't angry but I felt that was the correct response. Hikaru and Kaoru along with Sara were all standing there. I slowly turned my head realizing what just happened. After hearing I was at Maka's house from someone just passing by as I went in there, they have just arrived and saw everything. "NO! ITS NOT WHAT YOU-!"Hikaru was about to bust out in tears but I knew he wouldn't. Sara and Kaoru looked shocked, and Kid... Well, He just starred at the three. Maka came down and quickly figured out what happened. Hikaru ran off. Kaoru chased after him, Sara went up to Kid and slapped him and left to find Kaoru and Hikaru. I fell to my knees in the middle of the street with my face in my hands. It started to rain. I didn't move. I didn't think I could if I wanted to. Kat (who was off shopping until just now) came running up to us. Waving she cheerfully spotted us unaware of what had just happened. "Hey you guys!... Huh? Fallen why are you on the ground?" I was also bleeding from dropping on the cement like I did. Maka had a worried look as she was half outside. And Kid's head was hung low as he just stood there. "Kat," I said with a shaky voice I couldn't control, " Take the twins home please. Hell Bound is in my room." Kat was the only one besides me who could ride Hell Bound without me on bored. "Uh, sure thing. I'll be back in a few." she hesitated but ran off. Maka helped me back into the apartment. I was shaking. Tears where flowing from my eyes like a waterfall but I wasn't crying with my voice or actions, just my eyes as I stayed perfectly still. Kid sat right next to me, being extremely close he held me trying to comfort me. His arms around me I pushed him away. Annoyed. Kat showed up after a while and Maka explained the whole thing. When she finished I figured out what I wanted to do. I stood up and told all of them " I'm going to Ouran. I'll be back very soon."


	10. Chapter 10, Memories

Chapter 10

By this time it was already night and was still raining but with torn up knees I mounted Hell Bound and I found myself outside the twins bedroom on the second floor. I was on Hell Bound hovering at the windowsill. I jumped on to it and opened the window. Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping in the same bed as I woke up Kaoru, whispering I told him, "Stay awake and listen to what I say. But make it look like you're still sleeping." "Fine. Sure. Whatever." I slowly went to wake up Hikaru "hm, what? Huh? Oh." he finally woke up and got outta bed. He recognized me in the dim moonlight. "Fallen! Why are you here?" he seemed hopeful and scared. "We've only been together for a few months, and I'm breaking up with you for Kid. And I know exactly how you would take this." I waited for his response. "Did you?" he grabbed my shoulders with his head hung in the middle to hide the clear fact that he was crying. My face was sad but dead serious as I tried not to burst into tears. "I-I... Can't believe this..." he was in such shock. "I can't see you like this Hikaru." he looked up at me. "I decided before a came here to cast a memory spell on you. I will be gone from yours and the rest of the host clubs memory. Good bye." I began to cry as we kissed one last time. A bright white light I had made by chanting glowed in his helpless eyes. He passed out. Kaoru got up at this, "W-what did you do?" "You know I'm part witch." "So now what! Are you going to erase my memory too!" "No, yours and Kat's will stay." "Will we ever see you again? You are still my friend right?" "I don't know." with that I leaped out the window and set spells on the whole school. I was soon back in Death City.

Kat went home after a day and I just sat around for a while thinking of everyone I would never see again. Kid comforted me but still. I thought of every single host and got sad. Tamaki as the fun idiot he was, Haruhi putting up with him, Kyoya the only one with any sense, Honey with his love for Candy... I mean cake, Mori with his lack of personality that everyone loves, And Hikaru and Kaoru... My best friends in that entire world... I sat in depression for days.

I decided to go to another world, one that seemed like tons of fun, I mean what the hell right?

To be continued...?


End file.
